finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Steal
attempts to Steal an item.]] Steal (盗む, Nusumu), also known as Sneak, is an ability that has appeared in most Final Fantasy games since Final Fantasy III. It is primarily used by the Thief class, and involves stealing an item from an opponent. Its upgrade, Mug, deals damage and steals in the same turn. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Steal is part of the Thief job class. Items stolen depend on Job Level and the enemy, as follows: *If Job Level is 1-30, can only steal Item #1 *If Job Level is 31-70, can steal Item #1 and #2 *If Job Level is 71-98, can steal Items #1, #2, and #3. *If Job Level is 99, can steal all items. Each Job Level also comes with its own Steal Rate for each item, as follows: *If Job Level is 1-30, Steal Rate = 19% *If Job Level is 31-70, Steal Rate = 17% *If Job Level is 71-98, Steal Rate = 15% *If Job Level is 99, Steal Rate = 12% When stealing from an enemy, it will always attempt to steal from the rarest item first, then go down the list until either an item is stolen, or the steal fails. Final Fantasy IV Steal, also known as Sneak, can only be used by the Ninja Edge. He can only steal items which are commonly dropped. If he fails, there is a chance he will take damage. In the ''Advance version, Edge can upgrade Steal to Plunder, which is similar to Mug, by equipping the Hanzo Gloves. The formula for stealing is as follows. If the Target's Level >= Character's Level, Chance to Steal = 5/100. If the Target's Level < Character's Level : Chance to Steal = 4 * (Character's Level - Target's Level) / 100 The cap is limited to 95/100. ''Final Fantasy V Steal is the Level 4 ability in the Thief class. If a character equips the Thief Glove, his or her success rate doubles. ''Final Fantasy V is the first game to feature common and rare steals. Most often, a character will steal a common item, but there is a slight chance of stealing a rare one. The initial steal rate is 40%, while with Thief Glove, it becomes 80%, and there is a 10/256 chance of stealing a rare item from the enemy, if they have one. ''Final Fantasy VI Steal is Locke's special ability. His success rate is defined as: Success rate = (Locke's level + 50 - Target's level)/128. This value is doubled if Locke has a Sneak Ring equipped. There is a 1/8 chance that Locke will steal a rare item, a 7/8 chance he will steal a common item. If there is no common item in an enemy's common item slot, there is a 7/8 chance that Locke will fail to steal, regardless of his success rate. Final Fantasy VII Steal is an ability that only comes with the Steal Materia while it's on level 1. As the Materia levels up Steal is replaced by Mug. The steal command steals an item from the enemy, whereas Mug inflicts damage as well. The formula for working out the steal success rate uses the attacker's level, the target's level, the item's number, and a random element is also used. : LV difference = 40 + User's LV - Target's LV The sum works out the difference between the user and the target's level, and then adds forty to it. As an example, if the user's level is 50, and the enemy's level is 25, the result is 65. The next step includes multiplication and division. : LV factor = \frac{512 \times LV difference}{100} The answer to the first equation is multiplied by 512, before being divided by 100, before the result is truncated to reach a whole number. In the example earlier, the result would be 332. The next step is to include the item's chance. : Chance = \frac{Item chance \times LV factor}{256} In the example used above, the enemy is a Tonberry, an enemy one cannot fight outside the Battle Square. The only item a Tonberry has is a Turbo Ether. In this case, the Turbo Ether has an item chance of eight. So it would be 332 multiplied by eight, and divided by 256. This is 10.375, and then truncated to reach 10. The final part of the equation adds the random element. : Rnd(0..63) \le Chance This means a number between 0 and 63 is randomly selected. If the random number is less than or equal to the Chance, then the item is stolen. In this case there are ten results that end in the item being stolen, and 34 of it not being. This means there is a 15.625% chance of stealing the item. If an enemy has more than one item, it does the calculation on the item in the first slot, and if it fails, it repeats the calculation in the next slot, and then on until an item has been stolen or it fails in all of them. This means that if a user's level is high enough, they will encounter problems stealing items in slots after the first one. As an example, the Bagrisk has a Soft in its first slot with a chance of 32, a second Soft with another chance of 32, and a Vagyrisk Claw as its third and final with a chance of eight. The Bagrisk is level 29. If the user is level 50, 50 add 40 minus 29 is 61. 61 multiplied by 512, then divided by 100 is 312.32, truncated to 312. The first slot is 32; that multiplied by 312, and then divided by 256 is 39. Using the random formula, there are 40 chances of stealing, and 24 of not. The percentage of stealing it is 62.5%. Assuming it does not steal, it moves onto the second slot, again 32, with the same 40 out of 64 chance of stealing. This gives a 39.0625% chance of getting this item from the Steal. The final item has a factor of eight. Eight multiplied by the LV factor of 312, divided by 256 gives 9.75, truncated be 9. If this was in the first slot, there would be ten in 64 chance of stealing, and 54 of not, which is a 15.625% chance of stealing. Being in the third slot after the Softs gives a 6.1035% chance of stealing. If we assume the player's level is 78; 78 add 40 minus 29 is 99. 512 multiplied by 99, divided by 100, and then truncated is 506. Multiplied by 32, divided by 256, and truncated, is 63. A random number between 0 and 63 is always less than or equal to 63. This means there as a 100% chance of stealing from the first slot. Therefore the second Soft and the Vagyrisk Claw cannot be stolen. If the Sneak Gloves are equipped, the LV factor will never be less than 512. So using the original Tonberry example, the lowest possible result is 512 multiplied by eight, divided by 256 is 16. So no matter what the player's level, there is always at least a 17 in 64 chance to steal the item. As established above, against a Bagrisk a LV factor of 512 is more than 506, thus one will never steal the Vagyrisk Claw with the Sneak Gloves equipped. The Master Command materia will grant the Steal command, and not the advanced Mug command. There is also a Steal as Well Materia that adds the steal function to a paired Materia. Steal is also an enemy ability known by Vice and Prowler which takes an item from the target's inventory. If the user then escapes, they escape with what they stole; however, if they are defeated the player wins the item back. After stealing the item, neither will attack, but will stay in battle and do nothing until they escape. The Prowler has a quarter chance of stealing on his first turn, whereas Vice has only a sixth. Both enemies also have Grind which appears to do the same thing and also steals an item. There is a quarter chance the Prowler will do this on his first turn and a sixth for the Vice, again. The Magic Pot will counter with Gimme if the player does not give him Elixirs, and will randomly take an item from the player's inventory. The enemy has to be killed to get it back, else it will escape with it. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Steal is an ability that comes with the Steal Materia. Equipping the Brigand's Gloves guarantees a successful steal from an enemy. Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy IX marks the first time characters can Steal more than once from the same opponent. Each opponent has between one and four items available to be stolen, and their list is set. Some items, however, are easier to steal than others. The Master Thief ability makes it easier for characters to steal rare items, and the Bandit ability increases the steal success rate. Steal can only be used by Zidane, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna. Steal is also important for Zidane's Thievery skill, as the damage for Thievery increases along with the total number of successful steals the player has made throughout the game, including those by Marcus, Blank and Cinna. The chances for stealing from each slot is as follows: *For rare items, 1/256 *For semi-rare, 16/256 *For uncommon, 64/256 *For common, 256/256 If Zidane attempts to steal from an empty slot, the Steal will fail. If the Master Thief ability is equipped, it changes the Steal rate for rare and semi-rare items to 32/256 instead, and allows Steal to ignore empty slots. The formula for Steal hitting a target is as follows: *Atk = Random MOD (Level + Spirit) *Def = Random MOD (Enemy Level) If Atk is equal or greater than Def, steal is a success. This step can be ignored if Bandit is equipped. Final Fantasy IX also has foes that can steal from the player, the Vice and Magic Vice. Once an enemy steals an item from the player it can't be won back. ''Final Fantasy X ''.]] Enemies in ''Final Fantasy X go back to having common and rare steal items. However, enemies have infinitely many items available to be stolen as well. The first time a character steals they will always succeed, however the chance of a successful steal is halved after every successful steal on the same enemy. The Pickpocket ability makes it easier to steal rare items, and Master Thief guarantees steal of rare items. All characters can use steal, but the Chemist/Thief Rikku has this ability automatically when she joins. Steal can also dismantle most Machina enemies, instantly defeating them. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Available on the Thief dressphere, Steal is the primary command ability, but the user can also learn Sticky Fingers, which guarantees stealing an item; and Master Thief which steals only rare items. Final Fantasy XI Steal is an ability that is used by the Thief job class. It is available from early in the game, level 5. Contrary to early belief, probably through false understanding gleaned from other games, the Thief does not actually steal anything that is on an enemy's normal loot table. Steal is used almost exclusively for monetary personal gain, but when thieves go to fight Maat for their last Limit Break, they will automatically win the fight if they are able to steal. Most character classes actually have to defeat Maat in order to move on to Levels 71-75. Through Merit Points, thieves can enhance this ability with a trait called "Aura Steal," which allows them to literally steal a beneficial status effect from an opponent. Final Fantasy XII Steal is a Technick that the player acquires at the beginning. The license for the Steal Technick costs 15 License Points. Each foe has a set common, rare and very rare item that can be stolen. If the steal is successful, the player will acquire either one or a selection of these items, with the chance of getting a certain item depending on its rarity. Once something has been stolen from an enemy one can't steal from that enemy again unless it re-spawns. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Steal license costs 20 LP and can only be used by the job classes Machinist, Archer, Black Mage and Red Mage; the Black Mage must acquire the license for the Esper Zalera first, and the Red Mage must acquire the license for the Esper Hashmal. As an exception, Vaan, Balthier and Fran can learn this Technick no matter what job they choose, due to the fact they already have it when they first appear. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The player can't steal items, but Vaan learns various steal skills that allow him to steal an opponent's speed, strength or stamina. Final Fantasy Tactics Steal is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike other games, the Thief has the ability to steal specific items from enemies, including their weapons and armor, and also their "heart", EXP and gil. In the War of the Lions port, the Sky Pirate class has upgraded versions of these abilities called Plunder. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Steal is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike other games, the Thief has the ability to steal specific items from enemies, including their weapons and armor. They can even steal their abilities and Judge Points. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Thievery is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike its predecessor, the Thieves in ''Grimoire of the Rift can only steal Loot, which can be used to make items in shops and buy them, items, accessories, the usual gil, or the victim's Smash Gauge. Steal is also an ability for the Sky Pirate class, where it randomly uses one of the above steals except for stealing the Smash Gauge. Vikings are able to use the Brutality command, which includes moves allowing the viking to mug gil, items, or even armor. Gallery File:FFIII NES Steal.png|Steal in Final Fantasy III (NES). File:FFIV Steal.png|Steal in Final Fantasy IV. (GBA) File:FFIV_Steal_DS.png|Steal in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFV_Steal.png|Steal in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVII Steal.png|Steal in Final Fantasy VII. File:CCFFVII_Steal.png|Steal in Crisis Core. File:FFIX Steal.png|Zidane using Steal in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Steal.png|Steal in Final Fantasy X. Thể_loại:Cần dịch